


All Love Can Be

by Shakespeares_Girl



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Girl/pseuds/Shakespeares_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><span class="u">
<br/><b>All Love Can Be</b>
<br/></span></p>
    </blockquote>





	All Love Can Be

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **All Love Can Be**   
> 

  
**All Love Can Be**   


**By Shakespeare's Girl**

 _I will watch you_

 _In the darkness_

 _Show you love_

 _Will see you through_

Lex shivered in his dreams, his mind travelling down dark and dangerous paths. He didn't know what he was dreaming, only that it was nightmareish, and he wanted nothing more than to wake up.

 _When the bad dreams_

 _Wake you crying_

 _I'll show you all love can do_

 _All love can do_

Suddenly, with a scream, Lex pulled himself out of the terrifying dream.

He gasped into the darkness of his bedroom, needing something that wasn't there. "Help..." he whispered into the inky black.

In an instant, a strong pair of arms was around him, soothing and comforting, the voice of an angel, soft and sweet in his ear. "Shh, quiet Lex," the voice whispered into his ear. "It's all right now. I'm here. I've got you."

"Stay," Lex pleaded, his shaking voice only allowing him the one word.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave you."

 _I will watch throught the night_

 _Hold you in my arms_

 _Give you dreams_

 _Where none will be_

The strong arms that held Lex slowly gathered his body into their embrace, and cradled the trembling man against a solid chest.

Gently, the big hands attatched to the loving arms stroked over Lex's exposed skin, wiping away sweat and tears from the pale brow. "There now," the soothing voice eased, "I've got you and I won't let go until you tell me to."

"Will you stay all night?"

"Yes."

"Then...then it's all right."

"Yes."

Lex took a deep breath and nodded, then burrowed his face into the soft cotton shirt that covered the muscular chest.

 _I will watch through the dark_

 _Till the morning comes_

 _For the light_

 _I'll take you through the night to see_

 _A light showing us all love can be_

It took hours for the voice to lull Lex back to sleep, and even then if he lost contact with the Guardian Angel for even a moment, his sleep became troubled again.

The Angel simply shifted his position from sitting by the bed to lying in it. He would stay until the morning sun touched the bedspread, then slip away, to continue his life away from Lex.

As he watched Lex sleep, the Angel's chest constricted with love. His heart overflowed with love, the need to care and touch and smell and feel and be with this man.

"I need you just as much as you need me, Lex Luthor," he whispered.

Lex didn't reply.

"You don't even know who I am. As long as you have these nightmares I have an excuse to come to you. But when you begin sleeping through the nights again, I become unnecessary. And what will I do then? After these stolen moments are over, what am I supposed to do? Oh Lex. I wish you knew the truth."

Lex turned over, and wrapped his arms around the Angel's neck. The Angel thought for a moment that Lex had awoken, and didn't care who he was after all. But all Lex did was pull himself closer to the strength that kept him safe.

"One day, Lex, you'll learn who I am. And then neither one of us will have to hide anymore."

Dawn reached it's light into the bedroom, and Lex stirred in the Angel's arms. Gently and silently, the Angel disentangled himself from Lex's embrace. With a feathery kiss to the forehead and a whispered "I love you," the Angel turned to the window and flew away.

Drowsy, Lex sat up, reaching his arms to the retreating figure. "Wait..." But he was gone. As he watched the angel soar away, he sighed. "One day you will tell me who you are," he murmered. "And then we'll see what love can truly be."

 _I will guide you_

 _With my bright wings_

 _Stay till your heart_

 _Learns to see_

 _All love can be_


End file.
